Too Little, Too Late
by Fancygirl3
Summary: After Logan finds out Jasmine likes him, he starts to wonder what it would be like to be with her and likes the idea, so he breaks up with Erin to be with her. But when a new guy comes to the school and sweeps her off her feet before he does, how will he deal with it and will he try to win her back? *Jack Griffo starring as David
1. Chapter 1

**Too Little, Too Late**

Logan's POV

As my friends and I made our way up the stairs of the school after being dropped off by our bus, instead of going into the entrance with them, Garret and I stopped; the girls were too wrapped up in conversation to notice. He gave me the smoothie he managed to get from his job earlier this morning.

"Good luck man." He said giving me a look of sympathy, him being the only one in the group knowing what I was about to do.

"Thanks." I turned and walked down the path leading to the side of the school.

I sighed as I reached the bench Erin and I always sit on. This was "our spot". We would always come here when we had free time in school and just talk...and sometimes kiss. It was private. I was gonna miss it.

"Hey Snookums!" Erin cheerfully said as she walked up to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hey Erin, thanks for getting here so early." I smiled the best I could, even though I knew this wouldn't end well. "Here, I got your favorite flavor smoothie."

"Aww, thank you babe! You're so sweet!" she hugged me. "So when you said you wanted to talk it sounded serious. Is everything alright?" she took a sip of her smoothie.

"Yeah...I mean, no. No not really." I answered truthfully.

"What's wrong?" her expression turned concerned.

 _Come on Logan, it's like ripping off a bandaid. You can do this!_

"I can do this.." I said to myself by accident.

"What?" Erin asked, confused.

I sighed. "Listen Erin, you're my first girlfriend, my first real relationship. And you're the best first girlfriend I could ask for. I've really had so much fun being with you, this is been the best 5 weeks of my life. You're so beautiful, and smart, and great and just everything a guy could ever want in a girl and I don't want you to feel like this is your fault. It's mine."

"What's your fault? What are you saying Logan..."

"I'm saying… I think we should break up." I forced the words out of my mouth.

"What? Why!?" she exclaimed. The look in her eyes reminded of a sad puppy.

"Because...because I've gained feelings for someone else." I looked down.

"Oh.." she sounded at a loss for words.

"I just didn't want to be with you while liking someone else. I felt like I wasn't being very truthful to you. You deserve better than that. I didn't start to like the person until just recently, so I didn't agree to be your boyfriend while I liked her. It's just that...I think I might like her a little more than I like you. I didn't want to stay with you, wanting to be with someone else more. That just wouldn't be fair to you." I explained, probably not making anything better.

"How recently did you start to like her?" she asked. She's being way calmer than I thought she would be.

"Maybe a week or 2 ago."

"Can I ask who it is?"

"It's Jasmine." I admitted, meeting her sad eyes. "But she doesn't know, I haven't told her yet. So please don't blame this on her."

"I wasn't going to." she shook her head. "I'm blaming you!" she suddenly yelled in outburst.

"Whoa.."

"What kind of jerk dates someone while being completely in love with someone else! Their best friend for that matter! You should've told me the minute you started to like her but you lead me on for almost two weeks! What a jerk! Ugh, I can't believe I ever liked you! And to think, I was going to ask you to come over and meet my cat today. You're such a douchebag Logan, have a terrible life!" she got up about to storm away, but she stopped and walked back to throw her smoothie in face.

"So we can't be friends?" I yelled, knowing she had already walked away.

* * *

I walked into first period, American History, getting funny looks from the some of the kids in the class. For a second I completely forgot I had pineapple strawberry smoothie dripping from my face and hair.

I knew she was gonna do that, that's why I asked Garret to get the smoothie. I would rather have a smoothie be dumped on me than have her slap me in my face. My precious face.

I sat down in a seat next Garrett. I would've sat next to Jasmine but ever since I figured out I like her, I've kinda been avoiding her to make it less obvious.

Garrett gave me a towel to wipe my face.

"What happened to you?" Jasmine asked, turning in her chair to look at me. Delia, Lindy, and Garrett did the same.

"I uh...smoothie." was all I could manage to say.

"You threw smoothie on yourself..?" Delia asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"No, Erin did."

The second bell rang, making all of us turn our attention to the front of the classroom.

"Why would Erin throw a smoothie on you?" Lindy asked lowly.

"Well I uh...I br-"

"Okay class, quiet." Mrs. Winston cut me off. I noticed some guy standing next her. He must be new. "We will begin our lesson in a minute but first we have a new student joining us today, his name is David Becket."

He smiled and waved at everyone.

"Oooo, hot guy alert!" Lindy whispered to Jasmine and Delia. Jasmine couldn't seem to take her eyes off him.

 _Oh no..._

"David, you may sit where ever you please but make it quick, I need to start my lesson."

 _Please don't sit next to Jasmine, Please don't sit next to Jasmine, Please don't sit next to Jasmine._

I watched as he searched the room for an empty seat. His eyes landed on Jasmine, and lit up. He smiled at her as he made his way to the empty seat next to her. Which happened to be in front of me.

 _Dang it, I should've sat there when I had the chance._

"Great choice, Miss Kang is one of the brightest students in this class, she'll catch you up on everything you may need to know." Mrs. Winston told him.

"Hey he's next to me too!" Cody, the class clown, exclaimed.

"It appears so." Mrs. Winston fake smiled at him. "So today class, we will be..." she started to teach but I could only focus on Jasmine and David's quiet conversation.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" He leaned over to ask her.

"Jasmine." she smiled.

"Jasmine. Well, uh, I'm David." He smiled back at her.

"I know, she introduced you up there." she scoffed.

"Oh yeah, right...sorry." He shook his head.

"No, you're fine."

"Okay, good. I'm gonna try my best not to embarrass myself today. I tend to do that around beautiful girls like you." He didn't make eye contact with her until he finished.

 _Oh this guy's good._

She smiled really wide at him then looked down, her long wavy hair covering her face. She does that whenever she blushes. She then looked over at Lindy, I assume giving her the look they give each other when a "cute guy" is around.

The "OMG!" face...I hang around them too much.

I couldn't help but notice David stealing a few glances at her here and there.

 _This isn't good..._

I tuned back into Mrs. Winston. "So everybody get into groups of three and grab books. I will hand out the worksheet shortly."

Garrett got up to get books.

David's probably gonna ask Jas if he can be in her group! That can't happen...

"Hey David, you wanna be in our group?" I said, louder than I intended. He turned and looked at me, not expecting my bluntness.

Garrett came back and handed me a book, giving me a weird look.

"Um, sure." He turned his chair around to face me. Jasmine, Lindy, and Delia all got into a group.

 _Of course they did, I had nothing to worry about...man now I'm stuck with him._

 _No, stop it Logan! He's new! Of course he doesn't know you like Jasmine, it's not his fault! Make him feel welcome!_

 _Well not too welcome, he might want to join the gr-_

"Logan!" Garrett snapped in my face.

"Hm?"

"He asked us our names. You zoned out." Garrett looked at me curiously.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Logan." we shook hands.

"Nice to meet ya Logan. Do you mind if I ask what's in your hair?" He looked curious but I think he was trying not to laugh.

Mrs. Winston handed us the worksheet.

"Oh, it's smoothie." I said. He looked at me even more confused. "I broke up with my girlfriend this morning."

"Ohhh. Done that before, it didn't go too well." He sighed.

"What, worse than this?" I pointed to myself.

"Let's just say it's one of the reasons I moved."

"Where are you from?" Garrett piped in.

"Michigan. My dad got promoted. I could've stayed there with my mom but I wanted to be with my pops. And because of a few personal issues..." He trailed off. "But I'm glad I moved. The people here seem nice and the city is so lively. The girls are gorgeous..." He looked over at Jasmine. "You guys are the first people I've talked to and you seem cool. Would you mind if I sat with you at lunch?"

"Well I'm just gonna lay this out now. We've tried to add a new guy into our group before and it didn't happen the way we wanted it to. So don't be offended if it doesn't happen." I said. I felt Garrett look at me weird.

"Well he actually seems cool-"

"It's not gonna happen!" I snapped accidentally. I didn't mean to be that hostile.

"Don't worry man, I'm not gonna break up your group. I'm just trying to make friends being the new guy and all."

 _Now I feel bad._

"I'm sorry man. It's just that the last guy was so boring."

I knew that wasn't the reason, and I was just jealous and afraid, but I had to cover it up somehow.

"Yeah he wasn't that great." Garrett agreed with me.

"Well like I said, I'm not here to get in between anyone. Just trying to make friends. I don't have to sit with you guys if you don't-"

"No no no, sit with us please, I insist." I shook my head.

I had to let him, especially after I was so rude.

"You sure? I could ask someone in my other classes."

"Dude. It's fine."

"Okay cool. Are the people in your group as cool as you guys?" He smiled.

"Well no one is as cool as me," I slicked my hair back " but there's my twin sister, Lindy. She can be annoying at times but she's okay. There's Delia, quirky and weird but cool too. And then we have Jasmine. Beautiful, extremely smart, funny, fashionable...you know what? She just might be as cool as me." I smiled.

"Whoa...she's gonna be at lunch?" He looked over at Jasmine.

That's like the 500th he's looked at her, it's making me want to rip his eyeballs out.

"Yep." I gritted my teeth.

"I'm looking forward to it." He smiled at her then directed his attention to the worksheet. "Okay so what's up with this book work?"

 _The way he's getting under my skin, this dude might not make it to lunch._

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading! To my fellow _JOGAN SHIPPERS_ (which is probably all of you lol), I'm probably not gonna incorporate heavy Jogan moments until near the end of this story...which sounds far away when I say it but I'm not planning on writing more than 5 or 6 chapters AT MOST. I might not even get up to 5. We'll see. But I'm just letting you know, I plan on letting Jasmine fall for David and have a relationship with him and everything. So if you could wait patiently that'd be great but if you can't and you choose to opt out of reading the rest, that's fine too.**

 **MY GOAL IS 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD THE SECOND CHAPTER! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE FEEDBACK! THANK YOU LOVELIES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Little, Too Late**

 **(THERE ARE A LOT OF POVS IN THIS CHAPTER, JUST AN FYI.)**

Logan's POV

Normally when the lunch bell rings I bunch all of my things together and rush right out of the room. Today, I was the last person to leave the room.

Because on a normal day, lunch equals food and friends and good times. Today, lunch equals watching David mac on Jasmine. That's not fun. It's miserable.

I need to tell her I broke up with Erin, and fast.

Jasmine's POV

"Yet again, another amazing essay, Jasmine. I would just love to spend a day in that brilliant mind of yours." Mr. Layfield said. He spoils me. I turned in an extra credit essay to him yesterday and I wanted to know what he thought.

 _I'm not that brilliant._

 _...maybe I am._

"Thank you Mr. Layfield. See you tomorrow!" I waved as I walked out of the class. I made my way into the lunchroom, which was across the hall, but suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry." we both said at the same time before looking at each other and realizing who it was.

It was that extremely cute new guy from first period, David.

"Oh, hey." I yelled.

 _Oh no, that was weird he's gonna think you're a weirdo Jasmine get it together!_

"Hi Jasmine." He smiled.

Gosh his smile is so perfect. His teeth are incredibly straight, his lips are so pink, and he has a slight dimple on his right cheek. Adorable.

I'm a bit shocked he remembered my name. "You remember my name?"

"Well yeah, it was only 4 hours ago. Plus, when I meet to a cute girl her name tends to fly around my mind for a while." He flirted.

I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt, and looked down blushing.

 _I hate when I blush, I look like a tomato._

"Oh?" I looked up from the floor.

"Yeah." He stared back at me. We both stared at each other for a second, and let me just say it was the most magical second of my life. "So, I was invited to eat lunch with you guys, you mind if I come with you to the table?"

"Of course, it's right over here." I walked towards the table that my friends were already sitting at.

"You guys have a designated table?" He smirked. His smile kills me.

"Yeah it's been this table since freshman year." We laughed as we both reached the table. "Hey guys! You remember David." I put my purse on my chair and sat down as they all greeted him. "You can pull up a chair from that table." I pointed to the table next to us. He went to grab one and put it right beside me.

I was hoping he would.

"So David, where are you from?" Delia asked as I fished my ham sandwich and apple out of my purse.

"Michigan. My dad got promoted."

"Oh cool, what does your dad do?"

"He's a neurosurgeon. He was a neurologist and his job finally promoted him to surgeon. He's kind of my inspiration, I want to major in medics. I want to be a doctor or a veterinarian. I want to save lives."

 _Are you kidding me? He wants to be a doctor too? God? Is this a sign? He's perfect!_

"Aw that's so sweet!" Lindy cooed.

I glared at her. He's mine, I called dibs.

"Thanks. Yeah I was apart of an animal rescue program back in Michigan with a few other kids. We help put almost 200 animals in homes last year. There's no better feeling than that. I love animals."

"Aw." I looked at him at smiled. "I want to major in medics too. What kind of doctor do you want to be?"

"Maybe a radiologist or an orthopedic surgeon. The human body is fascinating, I want to do something that will help people's bodies to work the way they should."

"Me too! It's either radiologist or oncologist. I want to help cancer patients." I stated.

"That's amazing." He smiled at me.

There he goes flirting and making me blush again.

"Too many smart people terms are being used right now, my head might explode." Delia held her head.

"Well normally nobody understands Jasmine when she talks all smarty-pants. Now she has someone that does." Lindy gestured towards David.

"I'm not talking smarty-pants, stating types of doctors isn't talking smarty-pants." I corrected them. "Now if I said 'Cosmological perturbations grow according to the Mészáros Effect until the onset of nonlinearity'. Then that would be talking smarty-pants." I chuckled.

"What does that even mean?" Garrett looked at me, confused.

"It means that as the tides in the ocean get less dense they grow until they aren't linear anymore." David assured them.

 _He's smart too?!_

I've never been so astonished and speechless in my life.

He. Is. Perfect.

"You know cosmetology?" I said lowly.

"I brush up on it." He shrugged.

"Hm." I said in thought before starting to eat my lunch.

"Logan you're being awful quiet today, are you alright?" Lindy looked over at him, concerned.

He looked up from his phone and over at his sister slowly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." he said blandly.

Obviously not.

I hate when he's sad. Maybe it's because of Erin? I'll give her a piece of my mind.

"Did you get into a fight with Erin?" I asked, speaking my thoughts.

"No-"

"Because we can talk about it if you want-"

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped at me.

I was a little shocked and hurt. He's never snapped at me before...

"Hey man, don't take your anger out on her okay, it's not her fault." David stood up for me.

 _That's so cute, he stood up for me!_

"You sure about that dude? Because you're so smart, you know everything?" He said bitterly.

"Logan!" Lindy yelled, shocked. So was I. I've never seen him like this.

There was an intense silence at the table. He looked down and said "I'm going to the bathroom." He looked at me for a quick second as he got up and I swear he looked almost...hurt.

 _Why would he be hurt?_

"Is he annoyed because I'm here?" David said lowly as Logan walked away. "I'm sorry for this, I promise, give me a week and I'll find a new group to sit with." He looked apologetic.

"No rush!" I said a little too quickly. He chuckled.

 _Don't be a creep Jasmine, stay cool._

"Yeah, you're cool, Logan's just being moody." Delia assured him.

"Yeah he gets like that every now and then. He and his girlfriend have been arguing a lot lately. They probably just got into an argument and he doesn't want talk about it." Lindy agreed.

Because they're not right for each other. I dislike Erin even more for putting him in this mood.

"Wow." David whispered as he stared at me.

I looked back it him. "What?"

He look at me like he realized something, then looked away. His cheeks turned red.

He's blushing!

"What?!" I pushed.

"Nothing I...it's nothing." he shook his head.

"Can you just tell me?" I pushed even more.

I wanted to know what it was!

"It's stupid."

"Just tell me!"

"I was just...every time I look at you, you seem to look prettier than the last time I looked at you. So I was kind of admiring your beauty." He said, staring straight into my eyes and melting my heart.

This guys is a dream.

Logan's POV

I walked into the bathroom trying to calm myself down. I went into a stall and took some deep breaths.

I don't know what came over me out there. I feel so bad for snapping at Jasmine like that. But it was her fault I was so upset. Watching her stare at David the way she stares at me just killed me. Watching her flirt with him hurt. If she knew I broke up with Erin she wouldn't take a second glance at David.

I was reluctant to tell her at first because I didn't want her to feel like a rebound. I didn't want her to feel like she was my second choice.

Even though technically she is, I just didn't realize I had feelings for her until now.

But now she might be falling for this new guy...this new smart guy. They fit each other better. She's the smartest girl I know, it'd only make since if she dated him. I'm stupid, what the heck does she see in me? Of course she's falling for this good looking, smart, charismatic, charming, down to earth guy. I'm none of those things...well accept good looking. I'm very good looking. Maybe that's the only reason she liked me.

And here I am thinking I'll break up with Erin and everything will go perfectly. I'll be with the right girl. She may be the right girl for me...but I'm not the right guy for her. Looks like Erin and I do belong together. And she belongs with David. That's how it's supposed to be.

But still, how could she flirt with him so much when she likes me? What about me? She's hardly paid any attention to me since he got here. I didn't know Jasmine was the kind of person to just forget people when a better thing comes along.

The bell rang.

Wow, I didn't even realize I was in here that long.

I walked out the bathroom and out of the lunchroom doors, going to find Garrett since we have our next class together. But unfortunately Jasmine ran up next to me as I walking out of the lunchroom doors.

Crap.

"Logan, I'm really worried about you. What did Erin say to you?"

"Oh now you're worried about me?" I stopped to look at her. "Now you care?"

She looked at me, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just forget it Jas." I began to walk away.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?!"

"Why won't you just leave me alone?!" I yelled back.

"I'm worried about you!"

I had to say something that would get her off my back.

"Well if you must know then fine! I told Erin I loved her this morning and she didn't say it back."

Her reaction was basically a gun to the heart. She tried hide the hurt and shock on her face by giving me a sympathetic look. But it didn't work at all.

"You...love her?" she asked slowly.

"Yes Jasmine, I do. A lot. I just wish she felt the same. She's the only girl for me, could never even think of being with another girl. She's the most perfect girl I've ever met and the perfect girl for me. There's no better girl out there for me, she's the one and she means so much to me. I just wish she felt the same."

"...oh." she looked down, speechless.

I wish I could take all of it back. But this was for the best.

I only want the best for her.

"Really, you force me to tell you and that's all you have to say?" I snap.

"No Logan I-"

"Save it Jasmine. I have to go." I walked away from her.

Garrett's POV

I couldn't feel worse for Logan right now. He had to sit there and watch Jasmine flirt back and forth with a different guy. Everyone is all confused right now and I'm the only one who knows what's going on.

Logan didn't get into a fight with Erin. Logan wasn't having a mood swing. Logan was jealous.

I think he's behaving so drastically because he's never experienced jealousy before.

I have. In the 7th grade, Laura Usy, I had the biggest crush on her, said no when I asked her to go to the dance with me but yes to Darren Shmuler. The whole time at the dance I was shooting them death glares.

Biggest heartbreak of the century.

Lindy and I were walking together and talking about what just happened when we both stopped on the other side of the hallway in front of Jasmine's locker, waiting for her to come. Jasmine went to go check on Logan. Lindy and her have next class together and I figured Logan might be with her since he and I have class together, so I just waited with her.

She approached her locker slowly, kind of looking out of it, so she didn't even notice us. She almost looked sad or hurt.

 _Something must've happened between her and Logan._

Just as Lindy and I were about to go over and ask her what happened, some girl came up to her and suddenly she masked her sadness with happiness. Lindy and I looked at each other. After a moment we noticed David walking up to us.

"Hey guys." he said. "Do either of you know where room 36 is?"

"No but I think Jasmine does." Lindy pointed over to Jasmine.

"Okay cool, I'll ask her." he nodded. "Hey, so...what's her deal?" he suddenly got quiet.

"What do you mean?" Lindy asked.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" he said bluntly.

" _No._ " " _Yes._ " Lindy and I both responded at the same time. We looked at each other as he looked at both of us, confused.

"What are you talking about? Jasmine doesn't have a boyfriend." she shook her head.

"Well no. Not at the moment. But she could..." I implied.

She wasn't getting it.

"Do you know something I don't?"

Yes.

"No!"

" _Garrett._ " she warned.

"I'm just saying, in the near future, she could have a boyfriend." I implied again.

She stared at me irritatedly.

"Don't listen to him. She's totally single and definitely ready to mingle. I think you two are really hitting it off. You should ask her out." she said.

"You think? Hm." I tried to be subtle she still didn't get it. David raised his eyebrow at me.

I really wish I could just tell her but I swore to Logan I would keep this secret. Brother's code.

"You think?" he asked, smirk.

"Yeah! Get over there!" she nudged him.

I stayed quiet and smiled even though I probably just look constipated.

Lindy and I stayed back and watched it happen.

He walked over to Jasmine and greeted her, her friend walking away to give them some space.

Logan was walking up to us as David began to talk to her. He didn't look happy.

"So Jasmine. Since I don't know this town very well yet, I don't know where any of the movie theaters are. But once I find that out, do you think we could go see a movie together on Friday?"

"Like...a date?" she smiled really wide.

"Yeah. A date."

Jasmine's smile faded as she looked over at Logan, just noticing him standing there. He looked away from her.

After staring at Logan longingly for a second or two, she moved her focus back to David and responded "I would love to." smiling cheekily at him.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading! PLEEEEEASE review! That'd be great. Maybe I could get to 15 before the next post? Let's make it a goal. Thanks for supporting this story guys. I didn't even think it'd get this much recognition. So THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Little, Too Late**

Jasmine's POV

I say goodbye to David then get on the bus, finding my seat next Lindy. I make eye contact with Logan as I situate myself in the uncomfortable bus seat. He slowly looks away from me.

It's been 3 days since he and I last talked. Of course we were still hanging around each other because of the group but we haven't actually talked since our little spout in the hallway the other day.

I feel really bad because it's making Lindy, Delia, and Garrett feel uncomfortable but Logan was the one being rude to me. I'm not going to talk to him unless he apologizes to me first. If he's upset with me for something, he just needs to come right out and tell me because I have no idea what I did! He's being very childish and confusing.

"So...tonight's the big night!" Lindy said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I smiled suddenly remembering the fact that it's Friday.

It's been on my mind all day, that was probably the first time I'd stopped thinking about it.

"I know." I felt my chest tighten. "I'm nervous."

"You? Jasmine Kang? Nervous? How is that possible?!" she teased.

"I don't know! I guess I just really want it to go well. I've never crushed on a guy this hard. Lindy, he's literally perfect." I gushed.

"I have a pretty good feeling he feels the same about you. It'll be fine Jas, just be yourself. You're one of the coolest girls I know, he's gonna fall head over heels for you tonight if he hasn't already." she nudged me.

"Thanks Linds." I said, grateful to have a best friend like her.

"So what movie are you guys going to see?"

"I don't know. We're probably just gonna randomly pick when we get there." I shrugged.

"I can't believe he can drive. And has a car!" she scoffed.

"I know right! The perfection in this guy is unreal! I have yet to discover a flaw." I shake my head in disbelief.

"Have you decided what you're gonna wear?" the most alarming question I've been asked all day.

 _What am I gonna wear?!_

"Jas? Jasmine! Jasmine breath!" Lindy comforted me, clearly seeing my panic.

"I have no idea what I'm wearing! That's so unlike me! What am I gonna wear Lindy?!" I freaked out.

The rest of the bus ride, we talked about the date and what could happen and to be honest I started panicking even more. Here's this amazing guy, interested in me, thinking he's found this perfect girl but I'm not perfect at all. I'm not good enough for him and he'll realize!

"Stop overthinking, Jasmine." Lindy scolded as we got off of the bus. "You're a great girl, he'd be crazy not to like you. He already has a crush on you, why wouldn't he like you?" we started on our walk to our houses. Garrett and Logan following close behind us as Delia caught up with us.

"Jasmine I've never seen you like this." Delia said. "I never pinned you as the type to freak out over dates."

" _I_ never pinned me as the type to freak out over dates." I sighed.

"You're gonna be fine. Just don't be a weirdo. You'll definitely freak him out if you start acting weird. Just be normal." she nodded.

"I'm always normal..."

"Do you really think that?" Delia squinted at me.

I was about to retaliate when Logan suddenly spoke up.

"Uh...hey Jas?" he cleared his throat. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

 _Finally._

"Sure." I slowed down so he could catch up to me. The group sped up, thankfully, giving us our privacy.

Logan's POV

I stared at the ground, thinking about how to start. I was forced into this. Garrett and I were arguing about it while the girls were talking about her stupid date with David, and I eventually agreed it was time to get over it. I just don't know how to explain it. Just I tell her the full truth? Or just keep going along with the lie?

"There's not a lot of talking happening..." Jasmine said, bringing me from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head apologizing for my lack of words. Then I realized that's all I wanted to say in the first place. "I...I'm just sorry. I'm sorry for being so rude to you, I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for ignoring you, I'm just...sorry. You didn't deserve any of that and I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you." I looked down, ashamed.

"It's okay Logan. That's all I wanted. An apology. Can I ask why you were acting like that?"

"Because..." I hesitated.

 _Lie. It's better off if she doesn't know._

"I just wanted Erin to love me back. It really hurt me when she didn't say it back. All my sadness just turned into anger. And I'm sorry, there's no excuse for the way I talked to you." I shook my head.

"Logan it's fine. I was just a little offended and confused. Now it makes sense." she smiled. "Thank you for apologizing." she stopped walking and opened her arms for a hug.

I leaned in to hug her as if we were magnets attaching to each other. I held on to her so tight, it was like my life depended on it. She smells amazing. Her hugs are so warm. How is it possible for a girl to cause so much delight in one hug?

She pulled away and we started walking again, "Have you and Erin talked about it yet?"

"Talked about wha...oh...yeah. She uh..." I made up a quick lie, "She said it back. We're fine now."

"Oh." she looked down. "Did she at least give you a reason why she didn't say it back at first?"

"She uh..said she didn't realize she loved me until now. So we're all good." I lied again. I should get an award for lying.

"Well good." she smiled at me. I could tell it was fake. We both stopped at the bottom of the steps to her house. I didn't even realize we were on her street. "I'm happy for you."

"And I'm happy for you. I think David is good for you and I hope you have a great time on your date." I forced a smile. "Your an amazing girl Jasmine. He'd be crazy not to fall for you."

"Thank you Logan." she beamed. I hadn't realized how long we were staring at each other until I heard Garrett yelling for me to hurry up.

"Okay well...have fun." I started walking away.

"Thanks." she began to go up her stairs. I watched her as she unlocked the door to her house and walked in. I sighed before running to catch up with the group.

 _That was probably the hardest conversation I've ever had with Jasmine._

* * *

Jasmine's POV

My room was a disaster. It looked like a hurricane came into it and blew all of my clothes out of my closet.

I still don't know what I'm gonna wear!

It's been almost 3 hours since I got home. David will be here in an hour and a half and I haven't even picked out what socks I want to wear!

 _What do you wear to a movie date? You can't look too classy but you can't look too casual. Well...you actually can look casual. But I don't do casual. So what do I do?!_

I plopped on my bed just about ready to give up when I see grey fabric coming from under my bed. Did I look at that already?

I reached under my bed and pulled out what appeared to be that grey dress I bought just last week with the exposing sides. It still had the tag on it.

 _It's perfect!_

 _But too plain._

 _I need to jazz it up a bit._

 _Ha...jazz it up. Because I'm Jasmine. Haha._

Sometimes I'm embarrassed for my own self.

I put the dress on and thought hard about how I can accessorize it. My black lace vest! "Okay...black lace vest! Where is my black lace vest black lace-there you are!" I grabbed it and threw it on.

 _Perrrrrrrfeeeeect!_

 _What color can I use to compliment gray and black? Purple? No that's too dark. Green? Ew gross._

 _Oh my goodness! GOLD._

I rushed over to my mini jewelry closet and searched for one of my favorite gold necklaces. Once I had it on, I found some cute gold earrings and two beautiful bracelets.

I'm almost finished!

All that's left is shoes.

I walked over to my shoe rack and analyzed it.

 _It would have to either be gold or black. I could wear my gold wedges? No, too fancy. Or my black stilettos? Nah, save those for another time._

I'd been searching for almost 15 minutes before I came across a long Jimmy Choo box, indicating it must be boots.

I opened the box and a miracle happened. I had black stiletto boots that stopped halfway up my calves. They were laced with gold holes for the laces to go through.

I could cry right now.

I slipped them on quickly then got up to check myself out.

I look great! **_(check my profile if you want to see what the outfit looks like)_**

Now, on to my hair and makeup. It took me all of 45 minutes to curl my hair into the wavy style I wanted and put on some light makeup.

He'll be here in 15 minutes.

After giving myself a pep talk in the mirror, I pick up my black purse and head downstairs. My mom is cooking dinner and my dad is reading a book on the couch. It's quiet as usual.

"Hey mom." I say as I walk into the kitchen. I grab a glass from the cabinet and pour some water from the refrigerator.

"Hi sweetie." she looked up from the stove. "Ooo, you look nice. Is that the necklace your 'halmeoni' gave you?"

"Yes." I nodded. The reason why this necklace is one of my favorites is because it's the necklace my grandmother gave me before she passed. She told me it was a lucky necklace that only worked for certain occasions.

 _Hopefully a first date is one of them._

"Oh, you must really like this boy." my mom smirked at me. I blushed a little, hating the fact that even my mom could tell.

"Jasmine." I heard my dad call from the living room. I walked over to him.

"Yes?"

"What exactly are you doing on this date with this David?" he bookmarked his book and got up to look at me.

 _Oh boy_.

"We're just going to see a movie dad."

"What movie?"

"I don't know yet, probably a comedy or sci-fi movie." I said as my mom walked in and sat on the couch.

"How do you know him?"

"We just met earlier this week."

"And you know him well enough to be going on a date with him?"

"Yes dad. This is what first dates are for. To get to know someone."

"How are you getting there and back?"

"He has a car."

"A car? At 15?" he sounded shocked.

"He has an early birthday so he's 16. Can we stop with the questions dad?" I pleaded.

"Yes, honey give her a break." my mom agreed.

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going out with some weirdo kid with no future."

"You know I'm smarter than that dad." I shook my head at him.

"I do." he smiled and kissed me on my forehead. "You look beautiful sweetheart."

"Thank you dad." I smiled back.

The doorbell rang. My heart literally stopped.

"I'll get it!" my dad rushed to the door before I could even take a step. I looked at my mom in disbelief, gesturing towards his madness. She just smiled at me graciously.

"Uh, hello sir. You must be Mr. Kang. I'm David." I watched them shake hands. I walked over to the door.

"Hello Davi-"

"Hi David!" I said, opening the door wider. "Ready to go?"

I wanted to get out of there before he could say anything to embarrass me.

"Yeah. No need to worry sir, your daughter's in good hands. I'll have her home no later than 10 o'clock. I promise to keep her out of any trouble or harm." he nodded confidently.

Wow, he knows how to make a good first impression.

"That's good to know son." my dad smirked.

"And make sure she has a good time." my mom suddenly appeared at the door. My dad put his arm around her as she put her hand on his chest.

"I'll definitely try my best." he scoffed. "And I can see where she gets her beauty from." he smiled at my mom.

I wouldn't be surprised if charming was his middle name.

"Thank you." my mom smiled.

"You ready?" he looked over at me.

"Yep." I said, happy we were finally leaving. "Bye guys." I kissed them both on their cheeks and followed behind David to his car.

It was a really nice car, holy moly.

He sweetly opened the passenger seat for me, "Thank you." I smiled cheekily.

He closed the door, walked around to his side and got in.

"I didn't want to seem like a pig and check you out in front of your parents, but you look absolutely stunning." he said, his eyes quickly wandered up and down my body.

"Thank you." I blushed. He started his car and the radio came on so loudly it scared me.

"Sorry, I like to blast my music." he quickly turned the volume down.

"No, it's fine. It just scared me a little."

"A little? That was a pretty serious jump." he teased. He began to pull off.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled. "It was cute, though."

I looked at him, smiling, I rolled my eyes again and looked out the window.

After moment, I tuned in to the radio.

 **"Back to the hits! Carly Rae Jepsen. 'I Really Like You'."**

"I love this song!" David and I both said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

"You're into pop music?" I asked, a little surprised.

"I'm into everything." he shrugged.

"Well I mean, some guys don't really claim to like pop music because it's girly." I mocked one of my ex boyfriends.

"No, I love pop music. It's actually one of my favorite kinds of music aside from rock and classical."

"That's really cool." I smiled.

" _Late night watching television, but how we get in this position?_ " David belted loudly, looking at me. I looked at him like he was crazy. _"It's way too soon I know this isn't looooove!_ Come you know it!"

" _But I need to tell ya somethin'_ " I joined.

" _I really really really really really really like you! And I want you. Do you want me? Do you want me too?_ " we both sang to each other. We sang most of the rest of the song joking and laughing. He's hilarious.

"So be aware I like to belt out every song that comes on the radio in the car...if I know it." he said.

"That's perfectly fine, you only sound terrible." I said, teasing him. He looked at me and chuckled.

 _And this is where I melt._

"So I looked up movie theaters around your street and there's one like 5 minutes away. I'm getting to know the city already."

"Yeah, I probably should've told you that but I wanted to see what you would find on your own. But I'd be happy to give you a tour of the city sometime." I said.

"I'd like that." he smirked at me. We pulled up to the cinema parking lot. "Wow this is nice."

"Yeah I know, this is one of my favorite theaters." I agreed. He pulled into a parking space and got out. I was about to open the door but he beat me to it. "Y'know I'm capable of opening my own door?" I said while getting out of the car.

"Yeah but you remind me of a princess. Princesses shouldn't have to lift a finger." he shut the door.

 _Seriously, where did this guy come from? Are guys really just this amazing in Michigan?_

"You're probably the sweetest guy I've ever met." I blushed.

"I'm glad you think that. I'm just saying the first thing that comes to my head and hoping it's the right thing to say." he opened the cinema doors for me too.

"You haven't said the wrong thing since we met." I smiled.

"Good." he breathed. We went over to the movie ticket stand. "So what would you like to see tonight?"

I looked at the list of movies on the TV hanging from the ceiling. There were a lot of good movies out right now. "I'm kinda feeling a comedy."

"So am I." he laughed. "How about 'Ben's Big Break'?"

"Oh that Will Ferrell movie?" I beamed. "Yeah let's see that."

"Alright, two tickets to Ben's Big Break at 7:45." he said to the woman.

"Your total is $23.98." she said. He handed her the money as I was taking out mine.

"I can pay for myself." I offer.

"I know you can. But I want to pay for you." he smiled at me.

"Okay." I blushed.

The lady glanced at us a few times as she tapped at the computer screen and printed out our tickets.

"Your total is $6.02. Enjoy your movie!" she chirped. "You both make an adorable couple."

"Thanks." he said and stared at me in a way I don't think I've ever been looked at before. I feel like I'm on cloud 9. "What would you like to eat?" he asked as we got in the line for food.

"I appreciate you buying my ticket but for me buying my food is too much." I felt bad.

Going to the movies nowadays costs you like 100 bucks.

"Jasmine I don't want you to feel bad. I'm paying for you because I want to not because I feel obligated to. Remember, you're a princess in my eyes." he winked.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem. So what do you want?"

"I'll just have popcorn and gummy worms." I said lowly. "Are you sure it's not a hassle?"

"Not at all." he smiled. "Do you want your own or do you wanna share with me?"

"Share with you." I said quickly. I knew it would be cheaper.

"Hi, can I get a large popcorn, two medium drinks, gummy worms, and some mini butterfingers?"

"Sure. Your total is 22.58."

He gave us our popcorn, drinks, and candy. I carried the candy and my drink while he held the popcorn and his drink. Soon we were sitting in the middle of the movie theatre watching trailers.

This was the best first date I've ever had. He was sweet and considerate and just amazing in every way. I've always been a little self-conscious about my laugh but he turned to me during the movie and called it "adorable". He would whisper funny things to me here and there and just make it more comfortable for me to be with him. This was the most relaxed I've ever felt on a first date. I think at some point I laid my head on his shoulder at a cute part in the movie and he leaned closer to me. The butterflies I got when we touched was amazing...I can't even describe it.

It was just wonderful.

After the movie, we had about 20 minutes to kill before I had to be back home, so we walked around the busy sidewalks surrounding the cinema. I grabbed his arm and we just...talked. Talked about our lives, our dreams, our aspirations, our families, it was great. It was a little cold so he took off his jacket and let me wear it.

I was so sad when he pulled up outside of my house.

"I had an amazing time." I said. "Thank you." I smiled.

"No, thank you. I've never enjoyed being with a girl so much. You're such a phenomenal girl Jasmine Kang. I really like you." I said breathed. It almost sounded like he was nervous to say that.

 _How cute!_

"I really like you too." I said, just as nervous.

"Here, I'll walk you up to your door." He got out of the car and opened my door for me again. I thanked him and we started up to my doorstep.

"So, I kinda wanna take you up on that tour of the city. Do you think we could do that tomorrow? As like, I a second date?" he asked.

"Of course." I beam. I turn to unlock the door, but I don't open it. "Is 3 an okay time for you to come get me?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." he nodded.

"Oh, and here's your-"

"Keep it. I'll get it from you later." he stopped me from taking it off by grabbing my hand. We stared at each other for a couple seconds before I smiled, took a step closer to him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight David." I said before turning to open the door and walking in.

"Goodnight Jasmine." he replied softly. I waved gently as I closed the door.

 _Wowza. That was incredible._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Favorite and review plllleeeeease!**

 **P.S. Who else's heart broke watching the end of Falling For Who? I was a mess!**


End file.
